


green isn't your color

by yeosakoi



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosakoi/pseuds/yeosakoi
Summary: The other man says something that makes Joochan laugh, the corners of his lips tugging up into that beautiful smile of his. Something twists in Jangjun’s gut, poisonous and ugly. Oh, green definitely isn’t his color.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	green isn't your color

**Author's Note:**

> this was not what i expected for my first contribution to the golden child archive to be, but here we are :D pretty sure there's only two jangchan shippers in the fandom but that won't stop me ! plz enjoy, the one other jangchan shipper in the fandom

It’s been ten minutes.

Jangjun glares at the polished face of his watch, foot tapping impatiently at each second that ticks by. Huffing as yet another minute passes, he levels a glare towards the pair a little ways from him, engrossed in conversation. The pair, two men, stand _far_ too close for Jangjun’s comfort, chatting animatedly. His scowl deepens as the taller, much-less-cute man swats at the shorter, much-more-cute man’s shoulder playfully.

Said much-more-cute man coincidentally happens to be Jangjun’s loving boyfriend, Hong Joochan. 

His loving boyfriend, who’s been talking to the much-less-cute, slimy, younger man (okay, maybe he isn’t slimy—in fact, he’s quite handsome. Jangjun refuses to feel threatened) for the past dozen minutes, not looking anywhere near finished. What was his name even? Daniel? Dauen? ...Daeyeol? Jangjun’s brows knit in confusion. No, that couldn’t be, that was the name of his own assistant.

Nevertheless, Daniel (as Jangjun has deemed him), rubs Jangjun in all the wrong ways. Not only does he text Joochan frequently, regularly buy him meals and drinks, and go out of his way to help him out, his own boyfriend spoke about him a tad bit too much, always cooing over how _cute_ and _helpful_ the younger was.

Joochan had assured Jangjun that he viewed the other only like a younger brother and there was nothing and never would be anything between them and the older believes him whole-heartedly. But after witnessing them interacting in real life, Jangjun’s not sure about how much that statement applies to Daniel himself, because it’s clear to anyone with eyes that Daniel is _clearly_ into Joochan. 

The sneaking looks he throws at the other, the adoring eyes, the not-so-subtle way he seizes every chance he gets to touch Joochan; Jangjun recognizes all of the signs, because he _himself_ had acted the same way prior to asking out Joochan. He doesn’t blame Daniel at all- Jangjun knows his boyfriend is perfect; beautiful, sweet, funny, caring, cute, generous, sincere, and most importantly, _Jangjun’s._

Daniel says something that makes Joochan laugh, high and wheezing. Something twists in Jangjun’s gut, and before he knows it, his feet are moving, quick and purposeful. Two long strides and he’s reached the two, reaching out to wrap a strong arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him back into his chest without thinking. Joochan yelps as he’s suddenly yanked back, ready to fight, before he blinks down at the braided bracelet on the arm, recognizing it as the one he’d given to Jangjun. He relaxes for a second then realizes—it’s _Jangjun,_ and resumes his full-on squirming.

“I- what the heck, Jangjun-hyung!” He whines, clearly embarrassed by the display. “I _told_ you not to in public!” Jangjun only laughs, dropping a kiss onto the crown of blonde hair, prompting the younger to flounder, flustered. He peeks up at Daniel, smirking when he sees the younger is staring at him wide-eyed, taken aback. Good.  
  
“No one’s around, let me appreciate my lovely _boyfriend,_ ” Jangjun simpers back, accentuating the word _boyfriend._ He pouts down at a grumpy Joochan, eyes blinking comically wide and exaggerated in an effort to look cute. Joochan snorts, Jangjun smiling at the sound. Mission accomplished.

“You suck ass at aegyo,” Joochan says, but he’s smiling. “Fine, but don’t get too confident about PDA just because I’m letting you get away with it this time,” he quickly adds.

“Of course, darling, anything for you,” Jangjun coos, pressing another kiss onto Joochan’s head. He looks up, feigning surprise as he finally acknowledges Daniel’s presence, who looks frightened out of his wits. Damn, Jangjun didn’t realize he was _that_ intimidating. The red suit and dark hair he was sporting today must have done wonders in ramping up his intimidation meter.

He raises a brow, plainly criticizing the other with his eyes as he looks him up and down. “And who might _you_ be?” He asks, tone accusing.  
  
Joochan must have not noticed his envious tone, because he brightens up, and Jangjun feels another stab of ugly jealousy. “Oh, of course! I forgot to introduce you two! Jangjunnie, this is-”  
  
Daniel finally snaps back to his senses. He’s quick to bow deeply, apologizing profusely. “Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner,” he says, eyes flitting all over Jangjun—the unimpressed expression on his face, the chin that’s resting on Joochan’s head, the arms wrapped around Joochan’s waist. “I’m- I am Kang Doyoung-” 

_-So_ that’s _his name_ , Jangjun muses.  
  
“-Very honored to meet you, Jangjun-ssi.” He bows again, Jangjun watching with amusement as Doyoung continues. “I’ve heard so much about you from hyung—ahem, Joochan-ssi.”  
  
Jangjun supposes this is where he comes in with the cliché _“only good things, I hope,"_ but all he does is raise a brow. 

So the brat called Joochan “hyung,” eh? Interesting. “No need to be worried,” Jangjun says airily. “I’ve heard much about you too, _Doyoung.”_ The bite behind the words are obvious. 

Doyoung flinches at his words as Joochan starts babbling about how much of a lifesaver the younger is, to Jangjun’s displeasure. “-Doyoung even gets me coffee _every_ morning–my insanely specific coffee order, and he does it without even being asked, and it’s not like he’s even my assistant.” Joochan smiles at the other adoringly. “The best dongsaeng I could ask for, isn’t he just the sweetest, Jangjunnie?”  
  
“Yes, yes, dear. That’s lovely.” Jangjun makes a show of checking his watch. “Oh, look at the time! We must be going now.” He plasters a smile onto his face and nods in Doyoung’s general direction. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” With that, he walks away, Joochan in tow. 

Joochan blinks as he’s dragged off, Doyoung’s figure getting smaller and smaller. “Wait- what-” He’s clearly confused at the sudden exit. “I didn’t even get to finish talking to Doyoung-ah!”

“I have a company meeting to attend at 8,” Jangjun bullshits through gritted teeth. “Can’t be late.” His explanation only serves to make Joochan even more confused. 

“What? Company meeting? I thought you texted me that you’d finished work for the day and was going to take me out?”  
  
They reach the car and Jangjun yanks open the passenger door to push Joochan (albeit gently) inside. “Things change,” he says, shutting it before rounding to the driver’s side to slide in and start the car with a push of a button.  
  
“What?! You’re not making any sense,” Joochan turns on him, suddenly furious as Jangjun pulls out the lot and into the road. “And you were so rude to Doyoung-ah! He was so excited to meet you-”  
  
“I don’t think he was _excited,_ per se-”  
  
“-and you straight up ignored him! Everything I said about you being the friendliest, most loving, open, and kind person I’ve ever met sounds straight up like a sham,” Joochan groans, hitting his head against the dashboard. “Now he probably thinks I’m dating a rich, bag of dicks, asshole CEO.” Jangjun focuses on the first part, the rest falling on deaf ears.  
  
“You said those things about me?” He asks, touched, and Joochan groans again.

“Of course I did,” he huffs in annoyance, but his face is pink. “That’s not the important part-”  
  
“ _I_ think it’s plenty important,” Jangjun interjects.

“This isn’t about you, you buffoon!” Joochan stops hitting his head and leans back into his seat. “Tomorrow I’ll have to go and apologize to him,” he steadily ignores Jangjun’s muttered ' _you really don’t,'_ continuing, “about my rude boyfriend.” He glares at Jangjun, before sighing. “He’s sensitive about these things too.” He says, and then- “isn’t Doyoung just the sweetest?” Jangjun freezes. 

Oh no, not _again._

“He waits every morning for me at the front of the building so he can wish me a good morning and ride the elevator with me, gets my coffee order perfect which _someone,”_ another glare is shot at the one driving, “hasn’t even got right _once_ yet.”  
  
“S’not _my_ fault that your order is impossible to remember-”  
  
“He even buys me my meals even though I’m the older one. Every time I try to buy for us he always shoots me down with a ‘no, hyung, you can pay next time,’ and how am I supposed to say no to those cute eyes of his-”

“Mine are cuter,” Jangjun grumbles sulkily.  
  
“And he’s so handsome, tall and beautiful with that knife-sharp jawline and those plump lips.” Joochan sighs dreamily and Jangjun knows he’s reached his limit.

He brakes a little harder than intended as he stops at the red light, face pulled back into a scowl. “If you like him so much,” Jangjun growls, “why don’t you just go and date _him?”_

There’s a stunned silence.

Jangjun grips the steering wheel tighter, daring to steal a glance at the other, immediately feeling ashamed because Joochan’s staring at him out-mouthed, disbelief painting his features. Jangjun shifts in his seat, embarrassment from his outburst creeping in.  
  
“Don’t tell me,” Joochan says slowly, “are you… possibly… _jealous?”_ Jangjun tenses and looks away, suddenly extremely interested in the leather of the steering wheel. Joochan gasps incredulously, Jangjun’s behavior apparently confirming his suspicions. “No way! You’re jealous!” His gasps turn into laughs, louder and louder. Jangjun colors, still refusing to look the other’s way.

“Stop laughing,” he grouses, to Joochan’s amusement, who only laughs harder. Jangjun glares out at the road. This red light was sure taking a long time to turn green.

“Stop laughing? This is hilarious! You’re jealous! _Doyoung,_ of all people!” Joochan wheezes out, doubled over in his seat. “I can’t breathe.” 

“It’s not _that_ funny,” Jangjun defends himself weakly. “That brat is heads-over-heels for you, anyone can see it from a mile away. I have every right to be jealous.”  
  
Joochan finally stops laughing long enough to wipe at his eyes. “No _wonder_ you were so cold to him,” he chuckles. “You always become best friends with anyone you talk to, I was confused as to why this wasn’t the same. And even if Doyoung _does_ have a crush on me, it’s nothing more than puppy love. You don’t have to worry.” 

Jangjun doesn’t respond, stewing in humiliation. Joochan pokes his side. “Jangjunnie. 'Junnie. Look over over here, look at me.” Grudgingly, he does, finding Joochan smiling up at him brightly, a twinkle in his eye. “You know you’re the only one for me, right?” Jangjun shrinks down in his seat a bit more, nodding.

The blonde frowns at his response, and then he’s smacking two hands on either side of Jangjun’s face, leaning forward to press a kiss onto his forehead. “ _You’re_ the only one I want to hold hands with, to kiss, to watch cringey romcoms, laugh about stupid jokes, and eat cheap instant ramen under candlelight with. The only smile I want to wake up to in the morning.” With every phrase, he kisses Jangjun in another place, one on either cheek, one on his nose, one on his temple, and the final one on his lips. When he pulls away, the areas where he’s kissed are blushed pink and tingling. “You got it?” Jangjun nods again, and Joochan clucks his tongue. “Say it, verbally.”  
  
“I got it,” Jangjun murmurs, face aflame. Joochan laughs at the out-of-character shyness coming from him. 

“I love you.”  
  
“Love you too,” Jangjun says, and now it’s his turn to lean forward and kiss Joochan, full and ready to continue on. Joochan giggles against his eager lips. 

“This is all sweet and all, but we’re on the road, the light is green-”  
  
“Oh, fuck-” 

Cars honk at them and people yell out their window as Jangjun fumbles to get his hands back onto the wheel, but he can’t really find it in himself to worry as Joochan breaks out into loud laughter next to him, smile beautiful enough to rival the sun and moon.

**Author's Note:**

> if you love jangchan, wajoo, golcha, or just want to talk, come be friends with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosakoi) !! ty for reading !!


End file.
